


Business or Pleasure

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019/20 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader and Loki are rival Mafia queens, deadly apart but around each other they melt. After one of the reader’s boys steals from Loki’s ship, she goes to apologise and finds herself enthralled by her supposed enemy.Bingo square: AU:Mob/Mafia
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019/20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609546
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Business or Pleasure

“I told you not to disturb me.”

“Sorry, boss. Just wanted to tell you that Quill’s back from that job.”

You glanced up from your books, forehead crumpled in a slight frown. You hadn’t sent him out on anything recently. In fact, after the cock up with the Collector deal, he was supposed to stay in the Compound and out of trouble. You had assigned Tree - a strong but mute man, so called because of his gangly limbs and imposing demeanour - and Rocket - known for his explosive tendencies, both emotional and physical - to guard him. Probably not the best choice, in hindsight. If there was money on the line, they’d drop everything and chase the most desperate and unlikely fortune. 

From anyone else, you wouldn’t accept that behaviour but Tree and Rocket were, at their hearts, loyal and always gave you a cut of their loot. Plus, it was safer to keep them on the inside where you could keep an eye on them. If they weren’t a part of your operation, their freelancing would undoubtedly cause you more problems. Despite all reason, you did quite like the odd pair and you didn’t want to have to kill them if you didn’t have to. 

Face hard and unreadable, you nodded at the young boy and told him to send the idiot in. You closed your books and locked them away in your safe, hanging the key around your neck. You were a woman of tradition and there was something much more reliable about a thick iron safe compared to those awful modern things; of course, if someone ever did manage to get the key, they would find that it was biometrically keyed to you and wouldn’t open the safe anyway. 

At the door, Quill came bouncing in, full of the annoying swagger that somehow managed to charm women coast to coast. He took one look at your face and stilled, pulling his guns from his waistband and setting them outside the door. He drew a small knife from his boot and another pistol from inside his light leather coat, placing them down with the other weapons. 

“Shut the door,” you ordered. He did and it clicked shut. “Sit down.”

Silence fell as you watched him squirm in his seat. Less than five uncomfortable seconds later, he cracked. “Hear me out -”

It was satisfying to know that all it took was a sharp look to break him but also, in the back of your mind, a warning sign that perhaps this was not a man with whom you could confide. You leant back in your chair, clasping your hands together in interest. This would be a tale, indeed. “By all means.”

“I was talking with Gamora and -”

You sighed. Quill was head over heels with that girl and was constantly peacocking for her attention with all manner of stupid and dangerous heists. You understood the appeal - she was strong, sexy and a true artist with an assault rifle - however it could never be. She was your second in command and had been for years. You’d killed her father, a brute known as The Mad Titan, who’d run his own cultist crime ring. Saving her from that awful gang was the best thing you’d ever done and although you swore you wanted nothing in return she had devoted herself to you. 

Tuning back in to Quill’s long winded explanation, you weren’t surprised to find that he’d only just gotten to the point. “See, Sif had a shipment coming and we persuaded the Captain of the ship to let us take the cargo. You should see the crazy shit we found. The weapons… God, boss, they were beautiful and the money? Boxes of the best forgeries I’ve ever seen.”

“This ship…” You already knew the answer but had to be sure. “It wouldn’t be The Statesman by any chance?”

“Yeah! How did you know?”

You groaned, head falling into your hands. You should have known better than to doubt his idiocy. On the verge of banging your head on the desk, you instead imagined whacking his thick skull against the wall. It brought you a brief moment of pleasure but soon faded. “That’s an Aesir Ltd. ship.” Met with a blank stare, you explained, “The Laufeyson family. Does that ring any bells in that empty head of yours?”

“Nah…” A spark of recognition flickered in his blue eyes. “Wait! You mean The Queen? Shit, if I’d known it was Loki's…”

“Idiot. You take Rocket and Tree and get that stuff back to the harbour now. I’ll try and smooth it over with her before she sends out one of The Warriors to kill you for disrespecting her. Leave your guns. If they shoot, you can die knowing you deserved it.”

The second the door closed clicked shut, you picked up your phone and dialed a number you knew by heart. There were only a handful of people in the entire world who could reach this line and despite having more than earned your spot on that list you couldn’t stop your heart from racing at the prospect of making the call. 

It barely rang once before she answered, “Yes?”

“It’s me.”

“I’m in the middle of something now, darling.”

Your heart skipped a beat at the endearment. You glanced over to the aircon to check it was still working; you were certain that since hearing Loki’s voice that it had gotten hotter in here. Pulling the collar of your shirt from your neck, you murmured an apology for interrupting her work. 

“Never mind that.” Down the line, high pitch screams filled the silence. They drew quieter as one of Loki’s men dealt with the noise. “How about dinner tonight? Eleven. I should be finished by then. Dress nice. But then you always do, for me.”

She hung up without a goodbye. 

A moment later, almost as if she’d known when the call had ended, Gamora stepped into your room. She wore her dagger proudly on her hip, a beautiful blade, perfectly balanced with a jewelled handle - the only thing of worth her father had ever given her. Your second perched on the edge of your desk and said, “If I’d known what the idiot was up to, I’d have stopped him.”

“Just bed him already and end it. Maybe then he’d stop thinking with what’s between his legs.” You waved it away, aware that she would never move on this. It was just one of those ‘unspoken things’ as they always claimed. “Doesn’t matter, anyway. I… I need your help.”

It hurt to admit that. You never admitted weakness of any kind, you couldn’t risk showing vulnerability and allowing those who opposed you an opening to take everything you’d worked so hard to build. 

Gamora, well aware of this, made no big deal of it. She drew her blade from her belt and proclaimed, “Anything.”

“No, no. No murder today,” you assured her fondly, a light smile playing on your lips. “It’s, uh, personal.”

“Bed her.”

“That was rather the plan,” you said, your smile growing. Your confidence was merely a facade, though. When it came to Loki, you were like a blushing virgin. “However, tonight is merely a formal apology for Quill’s idiocy. It’s business, not pleasure.”

“What’s to say it can’t be both? I can think of no better way to apologise than get on your knees and -” You smacked your second’s arm and she laughed, patting your knee. “I’m merely speaking the truth. Loki would give you anything you wanted if you did.”

***

A car came to collect you from the Compound around ten thirty. The driver, who you recognised as one of Loki’s most trusted Warriors - either a sign that she wanted you dead and dumped in a ditch or cared enough to send her best to deliver you safely - drove you directly to her gated estate in the middle of nowhere. Even in the dark, it was clear to see how perfectly kept the gardens were. 

Loki was waiting for you at the door. She took your hand and assisted you out the limo, her pale skin soft against yours. Her signature cloak danced behind her like liquid shadows, golden threads around the seams shimmering in the starlight. She brought your hand up to her lips for a soft kiss. “You are utterly delectable.”

Next to her, you felt downright unworthy. It was hard to remember in the glow of her presence that you ran as successful a ring as her. As you stepped into her home, she removed her coat and the shine of a concealed dagger in the plunge of her dress caught you gaze. 

“We’re all friends here,” she grinned, green eyes catching yours in the mirror. She turned and drew her fingers across your cheek. “I promise to only use it if you ask nicely.”

Not waiting for you to respond, Loki strode down the hallway and you hurried after her. 

“I regret to say the dining room is out of commission tonight. That dastardly business from earlier,” Loki explained, gesturing into one of her other rooms. It was one you’d never seen before, her private study you quickly realised. “The cleaners can’t make it until tomorrow, unfortunately. That said, I’ve had Ingran prepare us something to eat. I hope that’s okay?”

"Of course.“

Dinner passed as a mass of gourmet dishes and pleasant conversation. You glass was never empty and as the night progressed you fell into a comfortable rapport with The Queen. After the final course, a fantastic light sorbet, you moved to the sofa. 

Loki draped herself across the seat, her lavish skirt falling open to reveal beautiful legs that seemed to go on forever. You swallowed deeply as you imagined how they’d feel around your neck, a fire spreading through your body. 

Beckoning you nearer, Loki patted the space beside her, calling you as if you were one of her dogs. "Come now, darling. You’re in my home. Indulge me.”

Drawn to her through some kind of invisible magic, a magnetism perhaps, you slowly crossed the room and perched on the seat beside her. Her hand immediately settled on your thigh, long fingers drawing delicate patterns as she watched you with an intensity that left your mouth dry.

“So, uh, the reason I’m here…”

“Oh, must you ruin the mood? Fine!” She sighed dramatically and sat upright. “Shoot. Not literally, though, if you don’t mind. I still have the scar from last time.”

“You deserved that.”

Loki smirked, a beautiful sight indeed. “I’m certain I did. Now, why are you here if not to share my wonderful vintages?”

“Earlier this evening, a few of my guys acquired access to The Statesmen.”

“They was your boys?” Her eyes lit up dangerously. A predator preparing to pounce on their prey. Your usual response to such a threat was, naturally, to fight back. That was how you’d built your empire, taking no one’s shit and allowing no one to walk over you. But with Loki? You’d happily let her kill eat you alive. 

You took her hand, tracing her knuckles softly. “I didn’t know until after, if it’s any consolation. They will be disciplined, of course.”

“You came all the way to tell me that?”

“All the goods will be returned by the morning, if those idiots value their lives.I just wanted to clear the air and assure you I’m not trying to start a war.”

The Queen laughed, a melodic sound which would send fear into the hearts of lesser women. She covered your hand with her own and smirked. “Oh, I know you know better than to do that, my dear. I appreciate the olive branch, nonetheless. Although, next time, perhaps you could bring a gift. Something gold and shiny. Or something lacy. You know how much I adore lace.”

“How could I forget?" 

She traced her fingers up her arm, toying with the strap of her dress. The fabric fell aside to reveal a beautiful emerald lacy bra. Like a repressed Victorian Lord who had just snuck a peak at his lover’s ankle in public, your heart went crazy in your chest and a flush spread across your entire body. You jumped off the sofa and turned away, fighting to keep your voice steady. "I… I should be going. Much to organise.”

“The SHIELD job, right?”

You turned back, despite yourself. “How do you know about that?”

“I happen to be planning a very similar thing. We should pool our resources, you know. Split the profits. But enough business for tonight, my dear. Tell me why you’re really here.”

“I already told you. To apologise for Quill’s little outing.”

Loki pushed herself to her feet, taller than you despite having kicked off her heels. She stepped forward, prowling towards you with the grace of leopard, circling you. “No. You could have passed that message onto my brother. Idiot though Thor may be, he is capable of running the family when I’m busy with other matters.”

Her circle drew closer until Loki was standing directly in front of you. She touched your chin with her finger, tilting your face upwards towards her. Her lips were so close to yours, you were practically sharing her breath. “Would you kneel for your Queen?”

The answer was undoubtedly yes. There was nothing else you’d rather do and were practically half way there already. You reached up to brush a dark lock from her head and, barely more than a whisper, asked, “Would you kneel for me, my Queen?”

“I can think of no better way to honour your resplendence,” she grinned, already sinking down to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!   
> You can find me on Tumblr if you want to chat :D


End file.
